


Let him sleep

by Menesty



Category: SKAM (France)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menesty/pseuds/Menesty
Summary: Thursday, February 28, 02:00 amLucas turns around and returns to the couch.





	Let him sleep

**Author's Note:**

> After the video clip of Wednesday 27 February, these ideas came to me. I like the relationship Lucas has with the girl squad.

Thursday, February 28, 02:00 am

Lucas turns around and returns to the couch. Sleep does not come. He had a good day with the girls. He has hardly thought of all the problems that undermine his morale... He smiles when he thinks of Daphne who seems to be more interested in Basil than she wants to admit. When he gets better, he will have to think about how to help them talk to each other... He smiles bitterly, he who is unable to settle his own affairs from the heart, he thinks about fixing those of others.

He can't stop his thoughts from returning to his problems... Last Friday... Chloe's anger is justified, he knows that... He should have apologized to her, but she's been so verbally violent... He can only feel the fear... The fear of the consequences it would have on his whole life if people knew his attraction to a guy... How is he going to be able to go back to his friends... he must be ready to be honest with them... he can no longer pretend... He's been hiding the truth from himself for so long... He'll need the courage to confront this truth in front of the people he loves.  
And there is his biggest problem... Those deep blue eyes that turn his heart and mind... Those deep blue eyes that he would have wanted to tear out so they would never look at him again. He has never felt so much pain in his life, he has never felt so strong feelings for anyone. And then, after some magical moments shared, he feels like he's already lost everything... Lucille's lips against Eliott's... This memory is unbearable to him... Even his pain in his hand seems harmless to him, so much does he feel that his heart has been crushed...

Tears begin to flow on his cheeks, without him noticing... His tears increase into huge sobs that he can't hold back... He feels someone sitting on the couch and hugging him. He acknowledges Manon, he lets himself go to his grief in the benevolent arms of his roommate.

After long minutes, the crying subsides, he stays against Manon, she gently caresses his hair.

"I don't want to talk about it," the first words Lucas says...  
Manon smiles at him in the darkness "you don't have to talk, Lucas. But when you are ready, then know that you can confide in me if you wish..."...  
"I can no longer pretend, Manon... I feel like my whole life has been a fake... And I can no longer lie to myself or to others... I am completely lost... I am so scared... And I am in so much pain too... Have you ever felt feelings so strong for someone that his absence is excruciating pain, and his presence can be just as much ? Have you ever felt so much pain when someone broke your heart that you violently attacked a door with your fist as your only weapon? "Lucas spills words, the tears having dried up.  
"Lucas, loving can hurt, especially when communication doesn't work or no longer works...", Manon smiles sadly at him.  
Lucas smiles... "You know Manon... You don't have to talk, but when you're ready, then know that you can confide in me if you want to"...  
Manon hugs him against her. "Yes, I'll tell you about what happened with Charles, and you'll tell me about what happened with... Chloe?"  
Lucas shakes his head "Chloe... It was...", "a fake ? Then you can tell me about Eliott when you're ready.".... Manon knows, Lucas knows that Manon knows... Manon kisses Lucas' cheek, who tells her: "Will you stay close to me while I fall asleep? I haven't slept for days, and the cumulative fatigue will take over my health." Manon smiles at Lucas and takes his hand. "You fought with a door and it's the door that won... Sleep easy now."

Thursday, February 28th, 12:43pm

The girls meet at home. They find Lucas eating a sandwich and greeting them joyfully with a "Hello girls". "Why didn't you come to the canteen?" worries Imane. "I wanted to be calm... And then I think I'll take a nap before school resumes." Lucas sits comfortably on the couch, his head on Manon's lap. Manon smiles at him and wink at him. "Sleep easy, Lucas." She puts her hand on Lucas' head and caresses his hair like last night. Lucas falls asleep instantly. 

The girls start talking to each other in whispers when Chloe arrives. "Hi, girls...". "Shh!!!!!!!!" The 5 girls in the group asked him in chorus to keep his voice down. Chloe whispered, "Hi, girls, what's going on?" "Lucas needs to sleep, he's been having trouble sleeping lately," whispered Manon.  
Chloe turns to Manon and sees Lucas asleep deeply, she feels anger rising inside her. "His conscience probably working on him" Chloe speaks down in a very dry voice.  
"Ooh, would there be clouds in heaven?" joked Imane... "From heaven to hell, there's only one step," Chloe replied.

It is at this moment that Eliott enters the foyer and goes directly to the wall where he will create a new fresco. The 6 girls follow him with their eyes. "Hello Eliott" whispered Daphne. Eliott turns around, smiles at the girls in the group. His eyes are on Lucas who sleeps peacefully, Eliott smiles tenderly. He approaches, eyes riveted on Lucas' blindfolded hand. "What happened to him?"... "He got into a fight with a door last Friday." Manon says that and looks at Chloe and Eliott's reactions.

"On the way out of my party?" Chloe speaks loudly... "Shh!!!!! Damn it" says the girls squad.  
"What do you mean at your party? Lucas wasn't there." Eliott stuttering....  
"He wasn't invited, but he came with his friends. I saw him heading towards you and Lucille. I stopped him to tell him what I thought of his dirty behavior with me. So he left angry, my friends told me he got into a fight with Arthur on the way out. So if he's able to fight with one of his best friends... He's able to fight with a door, right?" Chloe whispers but her words are harsh. "Anyway, none of this concerns me anymore. It's amazing how suddenly I feel unable to stay in the same room as the one I loved. I wish I'd never hear from Lucas or you again," Chloe told Eliott, she has tears in her eyes. Chloe runs out.

"Eliott... are you okay?" Manon worries, Eliott stares at Lucas, repeating, "Sometimes you have to make a choice... it hurts as much when the person you love can't stand to stay in the same room with you...". He smiles sadly at the girls and then turns to the wall, earphones on his ears, he starts working in silence,.

"Well, we'll have to go back to class" Daphne gets up, followed by Imane, Alexia and Emma.

Manon wakes Lucas up slowly, he gets up smiling. His smile freezes when he sees Eliott, Eliott is focused on what he is doing and does not hear him. Lucas whispers to Manon: "It's unfair... The fact that he's here makes me feel like I can breathe better again... I'm really lost...". They return to class, leaving the artist to create the new fresco.


End file.
